Various prior art methods and apparatus have been proposed for forging and/or cold coining various intricate parts. Examples of such prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,064 issued Jan. 22, 1957 entitled "Coin Method and Apparatus". In that patent the method consisted of coining a powdered metal. Another example is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,797 issued Nov. 29, 1966 entitled "Method of Making a Flanged Hub by Casting and Coining". Still other examples of prior art methods and apparatus are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,207,762 issued June 17, 1980 entitled "Method of Forming High Quality Forgings"; 3,908,430 issued Sept. 30, 1975 entitled "Apparatus for Cold Forming Metal Workpieces"; and 3,478,565 issued Nov. 18, 1969 entitled "Forging Machine". These prior art devices generally involved very complicated apparatus including numerous parts and dies for simultaneously finishing various recesses or surfaces of the workpiece. Some of these and other prior art devices where capable only of finishing opposed surfaces.